


Do What I Want

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic written for Enchanted_Jae's monthly challenge.  Write a drabble beginning with the phrase "Harry was on his knees in front of Draco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What I Want

Harry was on his knees in front of Draco, but his scowl was all for Pansy Parkinson, who sat smirking as only Slytherins can across the circle from him. He’d known he would regret answering “Dare” to her taunt, but he couldn’t very well choose “Truth,” now could he?

He flinched at the memory of the way her eyes had gone from bored to gleaming maliciously as she softly uttered his death knell. “You have to do everything Draco tells you to for the next ten minutes. _Everything._ ” 

And that’s how he’d ended up in this ridiculously subservient position in front of Draco Malfoy, of all people.

“Mmm, Potter, I do believe I’ve discovered your best feature.”

“Oh, really?” Harry asked, his face flushing red in embarrassment and anger. 

“Yes, the top of your head is quite lovely. I’ll have to see what I can do to ensure I get to look at it more often.”

“Go fuck yourself, Malfoy!”

“Tut, tut, Potter. Language. And I don’t have time for full-blown fucking, but thanks for the offer. No, I think you’re in the perfect position to suck me off, though, so get to it. We only have eight minutes left, and I’ll be vastly disappointed if you don’t finish.” 

“What?! You’re joking.” Harry’s voice was flat with certainty. Surely Malfoy was having him on, trying to humiliate him once more.

Draco cocked his head at Harry, a wicked smirk curving his lips. “What will you give me if I say I am? It will take quite a lot for me to pass up the opportunity to fuck that gorgeous mouth, Potter.”

Harry sat back with a blink. Then, lips twisting cynically, he said, “What? You want to tell Rita Skeeter all about how you got a blow job from ‘The Boy Who Lived?’”

Draco tilted his head, studying Harry through narrowed eyes. “I don’t kiss and tell, Potter. It’s far too déclassé for a Malfoy. And what the fuck would I want with ‘The Boy Who Wouldn’t Fucking Impale Himself on a Basilisk’s Fang and End All Our Torture?’”

Harry blinked at that overly long moniker. “Been thinking of ways for me to off myself, Malfoy? Well, you’ll have to come up with something new; I actually DID that one.”

“Six minutes, gentlemen. You’re putting us to sleep, here.”

“Well, Potter, I’ve decided to revoke my offer. You have six minutes to get on it. And I expect it to be mind blowing.”

“It’ll be _some_ kind of blowing,” Seamus muttered to assorted laughs.

Harry gulped, looking straight ahead at Draco’s groin and wiping sweaty hands against his jean-clad thighs. “Umm, do I have to do it in front of everyone?” he whispered, voice nearly squeaking out of him in his sudden bout of nervousness.

“You can Obliviate them later.”

Harry dragged in a ragged breath and reached his hands up, faltering several times on his journey, before Draco huffed in irritation and undressed himself from the waist down.

Harry did squeak then. “I don’t think I can do this, Malfoy!” He was panicking now, hyperventilating at the sight of Draco’s cock. It was half hard and… well, really fucking nice.

Draco bit back a moan; all that heavy breathing Harry was doing was driving him to distraction. In Harry’s panicked state, he hadn’t noticed yet that Draco had gone from half hard to fully engorged and throbbing. Every gust of air through those full, pouty lips was brushing against Draco’s cock, making him want to grab the back of Harry’s head and ram into that tempting mouth.

Draco groaned when Harry looked up at him, green eyes wide with trepidation. 

“Figures you would need someone to help you with this,” he said, hoping like hell that his voice was coming out properly snarky, and not breathless with want. “First, lick the head,” he said, waiting to see if Harry would obey.

When Harry swallowed heavily and leaned forward, pink tongue poking from between his lips hesitantly, Draco nearly came then and there. One swipe of the soft, wet muscle had him hunching over, a minute amount of precome nearly bursting from him. 

“N-now,” he instructed on a shivery breath, “open your mouth and suck, as much as you can. Yeah… fuck, Potter, just like that. Your fucking mouth was made for this,” he moaned, completely forgetting the other people in the room who were watching in wide-eyed interest.

Harry had his eyes closed, concentrating totally on the sound of Draco’s voice, listening for hitching breaths and low moans that signaled he was doing this right.

“Gods, Harry,” Draco gasped, forgetting himself as his stomach twisted with pleasure. “Umm, just… ngghn… yeah, do that. That tongue thing is good. And… and… ohfuckinghell… you’re… oh, gods, if you squeeze me like that again, I’ll come down your fucking throat… ahhhh!” he screamed into the totally silent room as Harry gently and deliberately squeezed his balls once more.

Swallowing the surprisingly-not-at-all-disgusting mouthful of come, Harry cleared his throat and stood up, capturing a weak kneed Draco before he could fall down.

“Truth or dare, Malfoy?” he rasped, throat slightly sore from the new abuse he’d just put it through.

“Huh?” Draco mumbled, mind still in a mush-like state.

“Ah, fuck it,” Harry muttered, before dragging a stumbling Draco into a storage closet. Just as he was about to slam the door behind him, he turned with a wicked grin, and said, “Half an hour, Parkinson. I’m not quite as... erm... _premature_ as Malfoy.”

Hoots and hollers from the small group of seventh years accompanied the sound of the door closing with a nearly satisfied sound.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Brief addendum for the closet scene:
> 
>  
> 
> Harry shut the door to the closet, the sound loud in the sudden darkness. Lifting his wand, he incanted a soft "lumos" before allowing his gaze to devour the still-dazed Slytherin he'd caught in his web. 
> 
> "Oh, Malfoy," he murmured huskily--his vocal chords were still tingling from taking Malfoy down his throat moments before. "Wouldn't you like to know what I want from you for the next thirty minutes?"
> 
> Malfoy lazily turned around, resting his upper body against a shelf as he presented his beautiful arse to Harry. Flashing a slow, languorous glance at Harry from under his lashes, he said, "Are you sure you'll last thirty minutes, Potter?"
> 
> Harry plopped down on the floor, blinking up at Draco with a smirk. "Well, unless you think you can help me prep for tomorrow's Potions test in less than that. But I think we'll be using every bit of the thirty minutes, don't you?"
> 
> Malfoy stiffened, then snapped upright, turning on Harry, furious. “Excuse me?! You have me, half naked, might I add, in a closet for half an hour during a game of truth or dare, and you want to study?!”
> 
> “Why, Malfoy? Expecting something else?” Harry asked, all innocence. “You weren’t, for example, expecting me to bugger you into next week, were you?”
> 
> Draco simply jerked his trousers back into place, quivering with rage. He was about to leave the closet when Harry grabbed his ankle. “Malfoy, when I bugger you, it’s going to take much more than thirty minutes. And I’ll be damned if I’ll do it in a dusty old storage closet with all our friends on the other side.”
> 
> “When? Presumptuous little shite, aren’t you?” Draco spat, voice icy with fury. 
> 
> “Oh, get over yourself, Malfoy. You’re gagging for it, and you know it. Now, what the hell is with the infusion of wormwood? I don’t get that at all.”
> 
> Draco just stood mutely, glaring daggers at Harry.
> 
> “Oh, for…” Harry growled and climbed to his feet, slamming Draco back against the wall and claiming his lips possessively. 
> 
> After a good five minutes of heated kissing, which left Draco in much the same state he’d been in when they entered the closet, Harry pulled back and whispered hotly, “I’m going to fuck you through your mattress tonight, Malfoy, be prepared. And have some rejuvenation potions handy, because we won’t be sleeping.” Stepping back, he cleared his throat and said, “Now, about that infusion of wormwood…”


End file.
